Un cuento de navidad
by Hermi-Black
Summary: 4° capitulo subido, las navidades futuras, algo grueso y doloroso, porfa dejen REVIEWS
1. El incio del problema

"Bueno esta es una parodia del libro de Diques y de tantas películas que  existen sobre el señor Scrooge(o como se escriba) ojala les gusta ya que lo hice  por motivo de las fiestas de navidad"

**Un Cuento de Navidad**

**1.-Inicio del problema **

Eran visperas de navidad y el colego hogwarts estaba repleto de adornos y gigantescos árboles navideños , todo era felicidad, pero no exactamente para TODOS.

En la sala comun  de Gryffindor solo habia 4 personas, las cuales acababan de pasar un gran pleito de amigos.

Ron se esncontraba en la sala comun sentado frente a a chimenea, aventando pedacitos de pergamino a esta.

Hermione y Ginny estaban en su dorminotorio respectivamente. Ambas llorando y pensando en lo ocurrido.

Y Harry, el estaba tb en su dormitorio , tendido en su cama de postes, demaciado enojado con todos para volver a traer a su mente lo que habia ocurrido.

Sin duda aunque no lo quisieran todos pensaban en eso y en el porque habia ocurrido y porque en navidad, nadie queria pasar la navidad a solas, o eso era lo que todos deseaban asia apenas unas horas.

Harry en sus dormitorio poco a poco , se fue quedando dormido, no sabia donde inicio el sueñio o donde termino la realidad.

En su "sueño" se encontraba en la sala comun frente al gran arbol de navidad cuando…..

-Harry- escucho nombrerlo a una voz

Harry volvio a ver quien era,  se trataba de un chico como de unos diez años, de cabello algo rojizo y de apariencia oriental, el cual Harry no conocía 

-hola- volvio a decir el chico

-Quien eres- pregunto

-Soy, Ryoga, el mensajero de los tres fantasmas de la navidad 

-eres un fantasma?

-Un espíritu para ser exacto- corrigió Ryoga. -Vengo a advertirte… o eso es lo que me dijeron que asía

-Advertirme de q? -pregunto Harry confuso

-Sobre tu futuro…. Tus vivencia del pasado y del presente al = que tus actitudes pueden repe….pere…no así no… repercu… reperputicar…..como era

-Repercutirán?????

-ESO…. Tus actitudes y acciones del pasado y del presente re-per-cu-ti-ran en el futuro

- A que te refieres

-tres espíritus te visitaran para explicarte mejor, y poco a poco iras entendiendo- y terminando estas frases desapareció.

Harry volvió a quedarse solo en la sala común, con mas incógnitas de las que habían iniciado. Sintió como se volvía a quedar dormidos- o tal vez era otra faceta de su extraño sueño- inicio a  sentir que caía  en un abismo sin fin poco a poco caía…. Caía……caía………..

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Fin del primer capitulo. Ojala les guste esta corto pero es el intro los otro creo que me van a salir  un poco  mas largos eso espero y además  disculpen las faltas de ortografía mi comp. No las corrigió.**

**18/Dic/03**

**Besos Hermione Tashikawa**


	2. las navidades pasadas

AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO OJALA QUE ESTE QUEDE MAS LARGO QUE EL PRIMERO.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Su caída termino, se encontraba en una casa Muggle que no distinguía.

-Donde Estoy?- dijo en voz alta

-No lo reconoces- escucho decir a una voz femenina

Voltio a ver quien le hablaba, una chica de sus misma edad, de cabello rojizo, ojos azules muy grandes y como el chico anterior de apariencia oriental

-Quien eres?, y Donde estamos?- pregunto Harry a la chika

-Soy Nakuru, el espíritu de las navidades pasadas, fíjate bien y tendrás la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta.

Inspecciono el cuarto en el k se encontraba, era sin duda la sala de la casa al fondo se encontraba un gran árbol adornado con esferas de todos tamaños , era espaciosa y acogedora y se sentía la alegría .

-Amor, me puedes traer al niño para cambiarlo- escucharon decir a una voz femenina  en la parte superior de la casa- que no tardasn en llegar los chikos.

-En seguida cariño- se escucho otra voz esta masculina que provenia del cuato de alado 

Harry, se quedo con la boca abierta , cuando vio a la persona k salio del cuarto. Un Hombre de cabello azabache muy alborotado como el de el,y unos ojos color avellana ocultos bajo unos anteojos, cargaba a un niño de meses risueño y con unos ojos verdes, muy profundos. No lo podia creewr, se estaba biendo a si mismo, el, Harry y el hombre k lo cargaba era sin duda su padre.

-Eres tu, k lindo- escucho Harry una voz a su lado  sacandolo de su trance, al voltear vio a una chica muy parecida a nakuru, pero mas pekeña

-oh, tu vete- le dijo nakuru

-Por que , tengo derecho a ver- contesto la joven- Hola Harry, soy Naoko

-Harry disculpala, sigamos con nuestro recorrido, tu ya vete- dijo Nakuru dejando a Naoko sola

Siguieron a su papa, hasta la parte de arriba del la casa , entraron a un cuarto decorado de color azul, el cuarto de Harry, donde estaba una joven pelirroja, con unos ojos identicos a los de Harry, su madre abrazo al pekeño Harry  y lo empezo a cambiar ^_^

-ya esta todo listo , allá abajo- pregunto Lily

- Al parecer , si

- Como, que al parecer si, no me digas k has estado haciendo de las tuyas, james

-Yo, me crees capas-dijo  con el orgullo ofendido James

-si no te conociera, k sucedió

-No, nada… solo… k… el pastel  tiene dos pekeñas mordidas, pero no fue mi culpa Harry me dijo k lo hiciera

-Si, como no, un niño de  5 meses y medio te dijo k probaras el paste

-Oh, James 

DING, DONG…

-yo voy,- dijo rapidamente, james para escaparse de los ojos de su esposa

Harry bajo rapidamente las escaleras atrás de su padre para ver  kienes tocaban, No lo podia creer estaba viendo a los tres mejores amigos de sus padrs 8 incluido meter) , jóvenes y felices.

-Hola, compañero, Feliz navidad- dijo el mas cercano a james dandole un gran abrazote amigos, alto, de cabello azuladoy ojos azul cielo, era la viva imagen de un Sirius Black  joven y vital

-hola, chios pasesn, Lily bajara enn un minituo con Harry- dijo james soltandose de sirius

-Con el travieso Harry, donde esta mi Ahijado , favorito- dijo Sirius

-Sirius…. El es tu unicoi ahijado …xp- dijo Remus  sarcásticamente

-con mayor razon

-Co..como. han… es…tado… James- Pregunto meter(n/a: el estupido)

-Muy biern, ustedes sabernn con tanto trabajo, de la orden….- inicio a hablar , pero en eso tocaron la puerta y fue a abrirla

-Alice, frank  k bueno k pudieron venir, o y trajeron a Neville-dijo James 

al escuchar estos nombres Harry corrio hacia la estancia, para ver si sus oidos n0 le fachaban

-Hey, adonde vas- le dijo Nakuru, pero ya era tarde el chiko ya no estaba- Osh, dios mío, espero k no sea así en todo el recorrido- dijo al techo como si alguien estubiera ahí

-Muchas gracias James, acabamos de regresar se la encomienda k nos hizo Dumbledore y a Neville lo acabamos de recoger de con su abuela- escucho decir Harry a la mama de Neville si voz era dulce y acogedora.

-Oh, Ya estan todos aki – dijo lily kien bajaba las escaleras con Harry en brazos- muy Harry, quien vino, tu amiguito neville

este comentario hizo k el Harry de 17 años se sonrrojara, el "amiguito" de neville, era su compañero pero amigo, no.

-No me digas k ese es el gordito tonto , compañero tuyo- dijo Naoko, quien había vuelto a aparecer

-Si, es el

-K lindo

-K haces aki naoko, ya t he dicho k te vayas-la regaño Nakuru 

-pero si…. Es k…. OH… esta bien ya me voy… nos vemos Harry- dijo la chika desapareciendo 

- sigamos Harry

-Alice, frank, bienvenidos- dijo sirius cuando las dos parejas entraron

-Oh, k guapo

-k te vayas

-no

-vete

-oh, aki esta mi muchachon- dijo Sirius agarrando a Harry el cual se rio

-No lo mimes tanto sirius, lo puedes malcriar – reprimio Lily

-Oh, es pequeño, no entiende, solo mira a los dos pekeños niños- dijo Peter, viendo a Neville y a Harry, k entablaban una sólida conversación  en balbuceos y movimientos.

-si parece k se entienden el uno al otro- siguió remus

-esperemos k asi sea por siempre, ya k iran a hogwarts al mismo tiempo- dijo frank cargando a su hijo el cual incio a  jugar con su corbata

- oh, los niños tienen sueño, dijo alice al ver k los dos inciaban a vostecar

-por ke no les damos sus regalos, antes de llevarlos a dormir- sugirió sirius, sacando dos regalos, grandes

-No kreo ke sea necesario- dijo Lily- rpimero ke duerma, oh tu como lo vez alice

- Vamos, amor, es la primera navidad de Harry y lo vas a privar de ke reciva su primer regalo- rogó james a su esposa

- Bueno esta bien

así iniciaron a repartir los regalos d los dos chikos y a abrazarlos, Harry se sintió feliz al ver como todos reian y cantaba, nadie sospechaba de lo ke en unos meses ocurriria y de la traicion ke uno de los k ahí estaban aria a los demas, mientras todo era felciidad y esta invadia a Harry ya ke se sintio amado y kerido y a la vez rodeado de la gente ke mas keria y habia kerido.

El panorama volvio a cambiar  se encontraba en otra casa Muggle , pero esta ya muy conocida por el, era la casa de los Dursley , recordo todas las navidades ke habia pasado en esta y no se sintio  feliz, sino mas vien triste.

- Cariño,  , dudy, donde esta mi pekeño- eschucho decir la voz de su tia, ke se encontraba en la sala

-reconoses este lugar, Harry-pregunto Nakuru

-k e si no lo reconozco-dijo Irónicamente, era sabido ke desde hace dos años no vivía ahí pero sin embargo guardaba recuerdos triste de esa casa.

Oyeron  unos pasos acercarse, k parecían como los de un elefante pequeño.

- Oh, aquí esta mi pekeño,- dijo tia Petunia

Harry y Nakuru entraron a la sala donde se encontraba toda la familia, tio vernon y tia Petunia lucian mas jóvenes y Dudley parecia una bola rosa gigante

-No te veo donde estas tu- pregunto Nakuru

Era verdad, no se veía el en la escena, pero no quiso responderle a Nakuru por ke el sabia donde estaba

-hey, tu , chiquillo ya esta lo ke te encargue

-si, hay voy tío Vernon – escuharton decir una voz ifantil de niño

Harry la reconocio rapidamente, un niño como de unos 7 años, delgado, de lentes, cabello azabache y unos ojos esmeralda entro por la puerta k daba a la cocina, vestía ropa demasiado holgada para su talla y estatura.

-oh, por dios, k lindo te vez- dijo otra vez la voz de Naoko

-Tu otra vez, olvidala Harry, eres tu vdd'- pregunto Nakuru

-si- contesto este

Observo su triste figura, y recordo todas las navidades k habia pasado en esa casa, y a su mente no salto ni una pizca de alegría.

-Gracias papa, esto era lo k keria , - dijo Dudley agarrando la pista de carreras jumbo k le acababan de regalar

- K bueno k te gusto , amor- dijo casi llorando Tia Petunia- ah, mira chico toma  feliz navidad- dijo mirando a Harry y estirandole un pekeño pakete malenvuelto, en el k habia un par de calñcetisnes grises, en uno de los cuales habia un pesero agujero

-Agradece, k no te he enseñado eso- reprimio Tio Vernom 

-Gracias- dijo tristemente, el chico

En la mente de Harry, callo un sentimiento de rencor, asi akellos k por once años considero su unica familia

-te encuentras bien Harry, - pregunto Nakuru

-si- mintio  Harry, aunke el sabia ke  no se sentia a gusto en esa atmósfera

Vio com0 todo inciaba a girar y poco a pco inciaba a cambiar de escena 

- esta es la sala comun- dijo identificandfo el lugar

-Viva, le atinaste- dijo sarcásticamente Nakuru 

-Vamos Harry, tienes ke verlos- escucho harry decir la voz de su amigo Ron, pero al escucharolo recordo su pleito de apenas unas Horas y en vez de alegrarse ,  se enojo mas.

Vio bajar a Hermione y a ginny las escalertas del dorminotio de chikas 

-Feliz navidad, - dijeron las dos chikas al unison

-feliz navidad – dijeron Ron y Harry

Los cuatro chikos reian e iontercambiaban regalos entre ellos, todo era felicidad, tiempo después llegaron slos Gemelos Weasley y todo se volvio mas divertido. Mientras el otro Harry y Nakuru observavan aquella escena , otra vez una lucha de sentimientos y esta vez el remordimiento gano, no comprendia como, lo k veian sus ojos no podia ocurrir en la siguiente navidad, esta  era un pleito en verdad grueso,k tal vez los dividiría.

Vio como era feliz en ese momento  aunque en la realidad no lo fuera.

**Fin del segundo capitulo**

**Hermione- Tashikawa**

**Se ke tenia k estar terminado antes de navidad pero entre tantas fiestas nop pude terminarlo**

**Feliz año nuevo.**  


	3. las navidades presentes

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero k les guste, porfa dejen reviews **

**Las Navidades presentes**

**Tercer capitulo**

-Harry, Harry!!! HARRY!!!!!!!!

- eh… que…. Donde estoy?... Nakuru……………….- dijo sobresaltado , estaba de nuevo en  la sala común, en el mismo lugar donde había aparecido Nakuru , pero ahora a diferencia no estaba la joven chika, si no una niña como de 13 años- Naoko??

-hola dormilón- saludo la chika

-esto es la sala común- dijo algo ido de la realidad

-exacto, k inteligencia- dijo la chika

- Donde esta Nakuru- pregunto Harry 

-Su tiempo ya acabo, ahora me toca a mí, déjame presentarme bien, soy Naoko, la mas pequeña de las Hermanas y yo soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes

De nuevo vio como  la atmósfera iniciaba a cambiar y lo conducía al mismo lugar solo k unas cuantas horas antes

-Hola Ginny, donde estabas- dijo Ron cuando la chika pelirroja entraba  ala sala común

-eso es algo k no te importa- contesto la chika

- estuviste con el, vdd

- a k te refieres

- no creas k me haces tonto, ya se k andas con ese…. Con ese… MALFOY

- a k te refieres- volvió a decir ginny intrigada

- No te hagas la ingenua, los he visto besándote con ese asqueroso Slytherin- grito ginny

-no, le digas así

- lo, defiendes, vez lo defiendes

-Y k si lo defiendo, eso es algo t a ti no te incumbe m e entiendes

- oigan, no han visto a Harry – escucho este decir a su novia, quien bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, pero nadie le contesto

Harry la vio sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón, no faltaba nada para k llegara el, e iniciara el pleito k lo había hecho enojar con ellos.

- -oye Harry no había visto bien  a tu amigos, no esta nada mal- le dijo Nakuru

- Lo quieres, peleado por qué el ya no es mi amigo- dijo fríamente

- No digas eso Harry- le dijo Naoko

-si, la amistad es de las cosas más importantes- siguió Nakuru

- pero ellos, hicieron k perdiera la confianza  k les tenia 

-esto va mal, va muy mal- le dijo Nakuru a Naoko en voz muy baja para k Harry no escuchara

-si lo se, no me gusta, nada no va mejorando, espero k con lo k sigue entienda, por k sino va a sufrir mucho con Nanase- contesto Naoko

- si eso espero

- bueno, k t  crees tu k haces aquí- dijo hacía su hermana volviendo a un volumen de voz normal

- OH, déjame como tú me decías

- ya vete

- OK, esta bien

- Harry, como vamos- pregunto la chika

- bien, esto es lo k ocurrió  hace unas horas, no me sorprende

-OH, aquí están los dos, k bueno k los encuentro, así los quería ver- escucharon decir al Harry de la visión, quien entraba a la sala común el cual se veía enojado

-K bueno k te encuentro, t estaba buscando- dijo Hermione, corriendo a abrazarlo, el cual fue  rechazado- k te pasa te encuentras bien?

- como quieres k me encuentre bien, sabiendo k los dejo solos y me traicionan

- pero… pero…

- me han dicho, lo de ustedes dos- dijo viendo de Hermione a Ron y de vuelta fulminándolos con la mirada

- pero k estas diciendo, le dijo Hermione algo confundida

- OH, no t hagas la k no sabes  Malfoy me acaba de decir k los vio hace rato en los terrenos

- y te lo has creído- le dijo Ron  riéndose

-eso, no tiene nada k  ver me ha dicho k se estaban besando

- eso es imposible, Draco estaba conmigo – interrumpió ginny

-vez estabas con ese, acabas de confirmarlo

-si, estaba con el y '- dijo ginny retomando la pelea con su hermano

- pero entiende, es un Slytherin

- Y K SI ES UN SLYTHERIN, LO AMO 

-ESO NO ME IMPORTA, ES UN MORTIFAGO, LO UNICO K TE VA HACES ES SUFRIR

- NO ME IMPORTA,  LO AMO, ENTIENDE LO AMO Y EL ME AMA, NO ES COMO USTEDES PIENSAN, EL HA CAMBIADO Y K SI ES UN MORTIFAGO, SI LO ACEPTO HE VISTO SU MARCA Y COMO BRILLA CUANDO VOLDEMORT LOS LLAMA, SE K YO LO PUEDO HACER CAMBIAR DE OPINION, PUEDO HACERLO CAMBIAR DE PARECER

-ESE TIPO, NO VA A CAMBIAR

- YO SI TENGO FE EN EL Y NO ME INTERESA LO K DIGAS. Dijo corriendo a su dormitorio

-no lo puedo creer, Harry, por quien me tomas- dijo Hermione muy confundida

- yo no te puede creer, ni a ti Ron, tu

-YA TE DIJE K YO NO TENGO NADA K VER CON Hermione-dijo con enojo hacia su amigo

-NO MIENTAS, NO KREAS K NO SE K TE GUSTA MI NOVIA DESDE HACE AÑOS, LO K PASA ES K ME TIENES ENVIDIA  DE K YO SEA SU NOVIA

- Y POR K TE VOY A TENER ENVIDIA, X Q LE VOY A TENR ENVIDIA A UN TONTO, EGOLATRA, K SOLO ES  FAMOSO POR UNA ESTUPIDA CICATRIZ EN LA FRENTE

-OH, CLARO AHORA SACA TODO LO K TRAES DENTRO

-SABES BIEN K HERMIONE NO TE MERECE, ERES DEMACIADO EGOLATRA, DEMACIADO  PRESUMIDO CON TODA TU FAMA Y SINTIENDOTE SUPERIOR A TODO MUNDO, EN REALIDAD NO TE MERECE

-PERO K SE CREEN USTEDES, PIENSAN K YO SOY UN TROFEO  Y K USTEDES PUEDEN ELEGIR KIEN ME MERECE Y KIEN NO, ME TIENEN HARTA , NO LO SOPORTO, PORK POR UN MONENTO NO PUDEN DEJAR SUS ESTUPIDAS NIÑERIAS, POR K SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS K PIENSAN K SOMOS ALGO K SE OBTIENE, OH, YA CALLENSE- y tb salio corriendo así su  dormitorio llorando

- VEZ LO K HACES POR TU NECEDAD

-Y AHORA YO SOY, PORFAVOR RON, TU ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA DECIRME K HAGO MAL, KIEN TRAICIONA A SU AMIGO LIGANDO CON SU NOVIA

- ENTIENDE K YO NO TENGO NADA K VER CON ELLA

- NO DIGAS MAS, YA ES SIFICIENTE

-  SI, YA  ME GUSTA Hermione, PERO NUNCA HARIA LO K ESTAS DICIENDO PORK LOS RESPETO Y RESPETO SU RELACIÓN, Y JAMAS ARIA ESO ENTIENDE

- NO TE CREO YA NADA, ME VOY A DORMIR- dijo retirándose a su habitación

- PORK NO PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN ESTUPÍDO-  frito Ron, quedándose en la sala común

-ven, sígueme- dijo  Naoko a Harry- vamos

- adonde, hey ese es el dormitorio de chikas

-por eso, ahí es adonde quiero ir- dijo conduciéndolo hacia las escaleras de la derecha

Entraron aun dormitorio, escucharon sollozar a alguien, pero por lo oscuro no distinguían quien era muy bien.

-Ginny!!!- dedujo Harry al ver la cara blanca de la chika 

- pork no entiende…. Pork- dijo la chika limpiándose las lagrimas k se deslizaban en su cara y sostenía una foto k Harry dedujo k era de Draco

- k asemos aquí

- solo, mira, lo k tu incomprensión, ocasiona

- cual incomprensión, yo n o le dije a Ginny k se peleara con Ron o k no anduviera con Draco 

- si pero tu tb, piensas como el, piensas k no le conviene, pero alguna vez te has puesto a pensar, k le hacen daño con  la actitud k toman hacia ella

- a k te refieres 

- si, alguna vez has pensado k, ya esta harta de k la traten como si sus opiniones no valieran, y además, como si aun fuera una niña, cuando ya es una joven, sígueme, entenderás mejor 

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a otro dormitorio de chicas, en este, estaba Hermione, tb llorando

- ves, ella tb se siente incomprendida, por ambos, tu y tu amigo, ron

- Oh, Harry…- decía la joven, entre sollozos

- ella te ama, te quiere mucho, no sabes cuanto y tu le pagas de esta manera

- de cual manera?

- entiende, tu y Ron siempre están peleando y cuando ella quiere opinar solo la hacen de lado y la ignoran, como si su opinión no valiera nada, lo k les acaba de decir es verdad, ustedes, pueden k ella es solo su fuente de información, con la k pueden recurrir  cuando están en algún problema o para alguna tarea.

- yo no hago eso, es mi novia

- si, pero hace apenas un rato te acabas de comportar como un machista, k piensa k lo están traicionado, sin ni siquiera  obtener una explicación de lo sucedido, era tanto tu enojo, k no supiste, lo k has causado, sabes k tus actitudes, y reacciones…

- repercutirán, en mi futuro, si lo se me lo dijo Ryoga, pero no entiendo en k puede afectarme un pekeño pleito, cuantas veces no nos hemos enojado

- si pero, esto, no es por k se nos ocurrió mostrártelo, tiene un gran significado, píenselo bien y analízalo, puedes lamentarlo después, bien creo k yo ya acabe, piénsalo, Harry, piénsalo  muy bien

Y con estas palabras, se desvaneció y Harry  volvió a caer en el gran abismo de su sueño.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**K tal aquí están las navidades presentes, espero k les hayan gustado,  el otro ya casi lo termino, espero k este listó antes de k entre de vaca  a la escuela, pork ya no podré subir tan fácilmente.**

**Besos- Hermione-Tachikawa**


	4. Las Navidades Futuras

Aquí la otra parte del fic, este esta un poco cañón, lógico son las navidades futuras y siempre estas son las mas trágicas o tristes.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Las navidades Futuras**

**Cuarto capítulo**

- Hey, hay alguien aquí- grito Harry

Se encontraba en una inmensa oscuridad no veía nada y no escuchaba nada

-Nakuru!!! Naoko!!!- inicio a llamar

-aquí estamos- escucho decir  la voz de Ryoga

-Donde estamos- pregunto Harry – k es esto

- esto, no es nada es solo un limbo entre la realidad- dijo una voz k Harry no reconoció

-Nakuru, eres tu?

--No, yo estoy aquí, es mi hermana mayor- dijo Nakuru posándose  a un lado de Harry 

-mucho gusto, soy Nanase, el espíritu de las navidades futuras

- la tierna, dulce, pero dura y despiadada Nanase – dijo irónicamente Naoko 

- Oh, cállate- la regaño

- por k estamos aquí- pregunto Harry

- te hemos traído aquí para prevenirte

-prevenirme de k

- de k veas lo k veas y oigas lo k oigas, no intervendrás en lo k a continuación veras- dijo Naoko

- lo k ocurra tal vez sea muy duro para ti pero jura k no harás nada para detenerlo- continuo Ryoga 

- OK, lo prometo- dijo Harry algo impaciente

- júralo, -exigió Nakuru

- lo juro

- muy, bien ven- dijo Nanase, tendiéndole una mano- se k va a ser muy duro para ti, pero comprendo k lo afrontaras

-suerte, Harry- dijo Naoko antes de k el plano cambiara y desaparecieran

Se encontraban en el patio d una casa, k a Harry se le hizo familiar pero no lo reconoció a la perfección.

Escucho pasos k se acercaban con firmeza, pero tb se escuchaba como si arrastraran algo. Era un hombre muy alto y encapuchado. "un mortifago" pensó Harry por la forma en k este vestía, el hombre se paro en el umbral de la puerta y poso a su lado el gran bulto k arrastraba, y Harry pensó por un momento k este se movió.

- Llegas, tarde- dijo una voz femenina k Harry se le hizo muy familiar, una joven un poco mas baja k el encapuchado k vestía de la misma manera.

- lo k pasa fue k me detuvo  en un lugar para traerle algo a mi lord. Un simple regalo de navidad- dijo el hombre k tenia una voz tb muy familiar, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza y dejando ver un pecoso rostro y una cabellera pelirroja, lo cual dejo a Harry impactado, al ver k sin duda era su amigo Ronald Weasley.

-Algo tan importante, como para llegar tarde a la reunión con mi señor oscuro- dijo la joven tb quitándose la capucha, Harry no lo podía creer, el mismo cabello castaño, los mismos ojos avellana y la misma tez tostada, era Hermione Granger, su novia y amiga.

- ya te dije k si- dijo señalando el bulto, k se volvió a mover

- k es?, un rebelde? O un traidor?- tratando de ver el contenido

-esta exclusivo para que el señor oscuro se encargue de el, y sin duda me beneficiara

- dime cariño, kien es ahora- dijo dándole un beso en la boca

- esperare y lo veras- dijo respondiendo el beso con otro y tomando a Hermione por la cintura como si fuera su pareja

Harry no lo podía creer ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? Sus amigos ¿Juntos?, ¿Mortifagos?, que había ocurrido, k significaba todo eso.

- ven, sigámoslos- dijo Nanase conduciéndolo hacia los jóvenes

Los dos jóvenes, tocaron a la puerta la cual abrió una joven de largo cabello pelirrojo y finamente agarrado, la pequeña ginny Weasley, sin embargo su mirada dulce y tierna no era como el la recordaba sino mas bien fría y malévola, vestía una capa rojo sangre, con mangas cortas lo cual dejo ver en su antebrazo una marca verde en forma de calavera de la cual salía una serpiente.

- Llegan tarde, sabían- les dijo a Ron y Hermione

-feliz navidad a ti tb. Fue su culpa, el se entretuvo- dijo Hermione señalando a Ron 

- Kien es amor,- escucho Harry decir una voz k procedía de la casa, era fría y a la vez familiar igual k la de Ginny

-Son Ron y Hermione, pasen, el señor oscuro no puede esperar mas- dijo ginny 

- Pasemos, anda- sugirió Nanase a Harry, el cual no podía hablar, sentía como su un balde de cubos de hielo le hubiera caído x la espalda

Entraron a la casa, estaba decorada de una forma lúgubre y muy obscura y en seguida reconoció la casa, el ya había soñado con ella, pero aquella vez estaba decirte y maltrecha, esa era, "La casa de Lord Voldemort", eso significaba k el debía de estar cerca de ahí.

Inicio a sentirse mareado, su cicatriz le quemaba, le punzaba como si 1000 agujas se le clavaran en la frente.

-Te sientes bien- le pregunto Nanase, al ver  como se encontraba Harry, quien se apretaba la frente a causa del dolor

-Voldemort esta cerca- dijo

-A k te refieres

- si, esta es su casa, lo se he estado aquí, pero continua, quiero ver k ocurre

Quería saber la razón de pork sus mejores amigos estaban en esa casa, k eran mortifagos y k era el bulto k Ron traía.

-Se puede saber cual fue el motivo de tu tardanza- dijo la misma voz

Un joven de cabello plateado y unos ojos color gris muy secos. Era Draco Malfoy crecido y con un gran parecido a su padre Lucius.

-Mírenlo ustedes mismos- dijo Ron quitando la manta k cubría el bulto k traía

Esto era el colmo, Harry no  podía soportar más. Amordazados, como animales peligrosos se encontraban, dos personas k Harry identifico instantáneamente.

- Donde4 los encontraste- dijo Draco

-En el cuartel, paseaba x ahí y decidí entrar, pensaban k podían esconderse de mi- dijo Ron satisfecho de si mismo

- vaya, vaya, vaya miren a kien tenemos aki 

Eran dos hombres adultos, uno de cabello canoso y pekeños espacios color paja marca del color k alguna vez fueron, ojos color avellana y muy pálido; el otro, por lo contrario, tenia unos ojos negros cabello grasiento y nariz ganchuda, dos de los maestros k tenía en hogwarts, uno el mejor el mejor k había tenido y otro el k mas odiaba en todo el colegio, sin embargo no dudo en sentir tristeza al verlo de aquella forma.

- Mira nada más, el traidor y el licántropo amansado, k gran botín para mi lord- dijo Malfoy quitándoles la mordaza a los dos profesores.

-Hola, profesor Lupin; profesor Snape, k gusto verlos, hace cuanto k no nos veíamos- dijo sarcásticamente  Hermione 

- No puedo creerlo- dijo el profesor Lupin con dificultad

- K no puede creer- dijo Ginny acercándose,- no puede creer, como su mundo, el mundo de los rebeldes se este acabando en manos del gran lord Voldemort.

- Lord Voldemort, solo es un acecino, entienden, los esta cegando, les esta mostrando un mundo k es mentira- intercepto el profesor Snape

- mentiras k alguna vez usted creyó, traidor, usted no tiene derecho a criticar a mi lord- dijo Draco

- No puedo creer en lo k se han convertido, y mas ustedes dos- dijo hacia Ron y Hermione- nos traicionaron, lo traicionaron y el confiaba en ustedes, no puedo creerlo, lo entregaron a su amo, aun cuando nosotros, cuando yo pensaba k estaba seguro con ustedes

A quien habían traicionado,  a quien habían entregado a Voldemort.

- Nosotros, solo seguimos las ordenes de mi lord, el no lo pidió, nosotros se lo entregamos

- Pero… eran sus amigos, el los quería, el nunca hubiera hecho eso por ustedes, por ninguno, ni por ti ginny aunque tu ya eras una Mortifaga para ese entonces, el no hubiera hecho jamás eso.- dijo Snape hacia los jóvenes

-Harry, era Harry y nosotros somos nosotros, si supiera, cuanto nos beneficios el habérselo entregado a mi lord, era el fin de esta gran guerra, desde el principio, el nos mostró k estábamos del lado equivocado y k nunca llegaríamos a ser nada si seguíamos con ustedes y con Potter….

- Desde el momento en k nos dijeron k Harry se quedara con nosotros, ninguno de ustedes sospechaba k Ron y yo ya éramos Mortifagos, eso nos dio el pase directo  para pasar a ser los consentidos de mi señor oscuro, imagínense, entregarle al mismísimo Harry Potter, al niño k debilito y casi lo mato

- esa noche, fingimos estar de su lado y le dimos unas pistas para llegar aquí, la gran mansión de mi amo  y encontrar su fin,  su muerte, pero es curioso, no se esforzó en pelear le dejo el triunfo a Voldemort y el renacer de un mundo gobernado por lord Voldemort

Harry se quedo petrificado, lo habían traicionado a el, lo habían entregado a Voldemort, y ni siquiera había luchado, ahora estaba muerto, sus amigos, lo habían matado.

- K demonios están asiendo- escucho decir a una fría voz

- amo, es usted- dijeron todos inclinándose

- k es lo k retraen, mis fieles vasallos- dijo Voldemort

-Un pekeño obsequio, de su fiel sirviente, mi lord- dijo Ron mostrándole a los dos profesores  - solo nos estábamos divirtiendo con ellos, pero son todos suyos

- vaya, mira nada mas, por alguna razón, tu Ron eres de los mejores elementos k tengo, serás recompensado, mira kien esta aki, el traicionero Severus Snape y el licántropo amigo de Sirius

- si,  nos haces algo, nuestro grupo se levantara, no te dejaremos k destruyas este mundo – grito Snape

- Insolente, como te atreves a  sublevar mi poder, yo soy el mago más poderoso del mundo, y nadie me puede vencer

-No te permitiremos, k lo domine….

Pero no pudo terminar, por se interceptados por cuatro  maldiciones, CRICIO, k salieron de los cuatro jóvenes k rodeaban a Voldemort

No podía ver aquella escena era totalmente sangrienta y despiadada, cerro los ojos, pero sintió como alguien se los  abría

- tienes k ver, no te puedo dejar k te cierres a ver la realidad

-Idiotas, creen k pueden vencer a Lord Voldemort, Avada Kedabra- dijo firmemente, hacia los dos maestros, los cuales en ese mismo instante dejaron de retorcerse y cayeron  muerotas, uno junto al otros.

Todos rieron, Harry no aguantaba mas, quería salir y matarlo a todos, sin importar quienes fuera, pero se acordó lo k había jurado a Ryoga y era lógico, no podía intervenir como en las otras ocasiones.

-Ven, aun no termina- dijo Nanase tomándolo de su mano y dando un paso, se encontraba en otra parte, vio viendo donde se encontraba, era el cuartel de la orden del fénix.

- k hacemos aki- pregunto pero fue interrumpido por unos paso k se acercaron lentamente

-me llamó  profesor Lupin- escucho decir otra vez Harry a Hermione, era mas joven k en la visión anterior unos 19 años cuando mucho eso significaba, k ya no estaban en la escuela

- si, pasa Hermione, quiero encargarte, algo a ti y a Ron- inicio a hablar, se encontraban  en la cocina, distinguí Harry, en ella solo había otras tres personas, El profesor, Harry y Ron – ustedes tres, bien saben, k tu hermana Ron, ginny, ya escogió su camino, se ha ido con el, y no dudara en tratar  de entregarte a su amo Harry, ella sabe donde estamos, así k he pensaba, en dejarlo a  su cargo, huyan de Londres, adonde sea, se muy bien Hermione, k tus padres tienen, una casa en Canterbury, No?

- Si profesor- afirmo la chika

- solo por un tiempo en lo k buscamos un nuevo lugar  para el cuartel, cuando lo encontremos, les mandare una lechuza todo es por tu seguridad.

- No se preocupe, profesor, nosotros seremos los guardianes de Harry- dijo Ron, levantándose de su asiento, seguido de Hermione, kien intercambio una mirada con el

-eso, espero, confió en ustedes

Otra vez, la atmósfera cambio, Harry ya estaba arto de eso, no compendia k era aquello, sentía miedo, de k fuera lo k el sospechaba.

- Donde estamos- pregunto, Harry, pero esta vez era el Harry, k estaba con Ron y Hermione

- tu sígueme, por aki debe de estar, la casa tengo años k no vengo- dijo Hermione, fríamente

- Ron, donde estas,- pero nadie le contesto- hey, Hermione Ron no esta

- debe de venir muy atrás, no te preocupes por el

Estaban en mitad de la noche y no podían ver nada ni oían, hacia mucho frió y tenían hambre, habían caminado por horas, Harry pensaba pork  no se aparecían, era mas rápido.

- ya, llegamos-dijo Hermione, parándose en el umbral de una  casa

- OH no, esto  es- dijo Harry  viendo aquella escena

- ya sabes,  no puedes hacer nada, deja k esto corra y sigua su curso- le  dijo Nanase, acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

- pasa, Harry, amor- dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano 

-"no entres, no entres"- se decía a si mismo  ya k suponía lo k iba a suceder 

-Hey, Hermione  no veo a Ron, crees k este bien

- si, el va a estar, bien amor, no te preocupes, además, nadie sabe k espasmo aki estamos prácticamente, solo- dijo seductoramente, la joven, kien agarro a su novio  de la cintura

- no, creo, k sea conveniente, en estos momentos

- Oh, Harry amor, dime un momento de relax, hemos trabajado tanto en estos días

- Estoy, cansado, no  vamos a buscar una cama

- bueno, esta bien- dijo frunciendo el seño  y murmurando  algo  para si misma "claro, busquemos un cuarto, busquemos al amo" mientras  Harry pasaba a la sala.

- lo siento, me perdí- dijo Ron cuando llego a la casa- donde esta Harry- susurro a Hermione 

- en la sala, todo esta listo, solo esperemos para k lo encuentre, no sospecha nada- contesto esta maliciosamente

-excelente- sonrió ron 

- Hey, Ron sonde andabas, pensé k te habías perdido- dijo Harry asomándose al notar voces en la entrada

- si, lo siento, me perdí- mintió Ron.

- Por k no vamos a ver k hay en la cocina para cenar- sugirió Hermione – vamos, Ron 

- los acompaño -sugirió Harry

- no, no  te preocupes, tu busca unas habituaciones- dijo inmediatamente, Ron, mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Hermione 

No podía creer k haya sido tan estupido como para, creerse ese cuento, bueno veamos el lado positivo, el confiaba en ellos.

Harry inicio a recorrer el piso de abajo buscando alguna habitación sin sospechar lo k ocurriría, escucho voces muy lejanas provenientes del piso de la planta alta.

-Oye Hermione, hay alguien mas en la casa- dijo- Hey, Hermione, Ron, donde están

Inicio a subir las escaleras poco a poco tratando de no hacer ruidos. 

-no seas histérico Harry, deben de ser los chikos 

Las voces se hacían más y más clara, pero aun así no las podía distinguir con claridad. Solo podía saber, k eran tres personas, una de ellas era una mujer, su voz era algo familiar se dio cuanta al irse acercando.

- Harry- dijo una voz atrás de el y las voces se apagaron

- shhh, bajen la voz- dijo a sus amigos

- k dices- dijo Hermione

-hay, alguien mas aki- dijo entre susurros

- k dicen, no hay nadie, la casa esta vacía

-no, hay, alguien en ese cuarto- dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación done 

- te digo k no hay, nadie

- si, mira- dijo acercándose a la puerta, y justo cuando se disponía a abrir, un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza" debe ser el viento" pensó.

Lo siguiente k paso, fue demasiado rápido, al abrir la puerta, pudo ver claramente las tres personas, todas conocidas y desconocidas a la vez.

- hola, Potter, k te trae a estos aposentos- dijo una de las tres personas, una joven de cabellos rojos y pecas, una de sus mejores amigas Ginny Weasley 

Quiso salir  del cuarto, pero Ron y Hermione impidieron el paso cerrando la puerta, ahora comprendía.

- quitense, necesitamos ayuda- les grito

- ayuda, para k- dijo Hermione acercándose a las tres personas

-no es momento de bromear, Hermione, debemos decirle a Lupin y a Snape

-Para, k estamos bien aquí- dijo Ron 

- K pasa Potter no te crees capas de derrotarme por tu propia voluntad – dijo una voz muy fría, k hizo comprender a la perfección a Harry la situación

-No lo puedo creer,  ustedes, pero

- k pasa Harry, tienes miedo

- ustedes,  con el, nos han estada engañando, desde cuando

- Uh, es sin duda  hace mucho  creo k fue mucho antes de k ginny se separara, no amor- dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione

- No lo puedo creer

- k amor, k te ocurre, Oh, el pobre Harry Potter se encuentra indefenso  ante cuatro mortifagos y tu gran amo.

- bien, hecho, Ron, Hermione, serán recompensados  por su gran captura, traer al gran Harry  Potter, al aposento de lord Voldemort 

-Muchas gracias, mi señor, es un honor haberle complacido- dijo Hermione acercándose al sillón donde estaba sentado Voldemort.

 Harry no lo podía creer, sus dos amigos del lado de  Voldemort, no podía creer lo k sus ojos veían, y sin embargo el otro Harry  no podía aguantar mas lo k veía quería gritar, salir y matar a Voldemort, pero sabia k no podía.

-este será el día, en k el gran Harry Potter, morirá en manos de el gran señor obscuro Lord Voldemort – dijo este levantando su varita

Harry no podía creer como, el, no había luchado, se había quedado ahi9, sorprendido de ver a sus amigos en su contra.

- Avada Kedabra- escucho como un eco en su cabeza decía a Voldemort, y tiempo después ver su cuerpo inerte cayendo al suelo, al momento en k se reían   todos los demás.

Sentía como le cortaban el aire, había visto su propia muerte y no había luchado, se había sentido solo y simple mente se había dejado matar.

- Harry, este bien- le dijo Nanase poniéndole una mano en su hombro

- COMO CREES K VOY A ESTAR BIEN, SI ACABO DE VER COMO ME TRAICIONAN MIS AMIGOS Y COMO MUERO SIN NISIQUIERA ESFORZARME EN LUCHAR….

-Harry….  Recuerda esto solo es una visión…-dijo Nanase

- si, esto es solo, es un futuro, k seria así, si siguieras  con estas actitudes k ahora estas teniendo….- dijo  de repente, Naoko 

- si, tus amigos te quieren, aunk no lo demuestren, y muchos de ellos solo te aconsejan para hacerte un bien, aun k lo tomes a mal- prosiguió Nakuru 

-Piensa k ellos te necesitan y tu a ellos, nunca los olvides y puedes hacer k  esto k acabas de ver cambie y sea distinto.- dijo Ryoga

- piensalo, Harry y puedes cambiar tu futuro por uno mejor.

Todo se obscureció de nuevo y volvió a caer, en un abismo sin fin. 

**Fin del 4° capitulo**

**Hermione- Tachikawa **

**K les pareció, este estuvo largo 11 hojas y un cachito con esto de los comentarios. Todavía falta el ultimo y apenas lo esto escribiendo ero no se preocupen pronto lo tendré y lo subiré para poder terminarlo. 1000 gracias a los k leyeron mi fic k en verdad a mí no es por nada pero me encanto me enamore de el y mas de este capítulo, tal vez sea por la acción (según yo) k puse en el. **

**Bueno gracias y si me quiere agregar  a su  MSN mi mail es**

** blue_sky1515@hotmail.com **


End file.
